White Violet
by Vkfujan
Summary: Visiting Bobby's grave is never easy, but this year things got worse for Dean as Sam couldn't make it. Especially when the green-eyed boy finds himself without flowers to pay the due respect. But this flowered house is just around the corner, "No one will notice, right?" But beautiful flowers don't raise themselves alone and now Dean has to explain himself to the "pretty gardener".


"Sometimes I steal flowers from your garden on my way to the cemetery, but today you've caught me and have demanded to come with me to make sure the "girl is pretty enough to warrant flower theft" and I'm trying to figure out how to break it to you that we're on our way to a graveyard" AU

Tumblr prompt from awful-aus dot tumblr /post/116941769918/awful-au-196

Meanings source: thelanguageofflowers dot com

An AU without supernatural things over the Winchesters, just the bad luck; hence, all the deaths stay the same. Angels are human, demons are human and all else is human. Except for Leviathans, I hate 'em, they don't exist.

* * *

It was that day again; Dean barely believed that a year had passed so fast. He looked up at the clock, and finished packing. His last text still open in his cellphone, "I'm going, don't worry about it Sam; study hard." He got the strap of his bag stuck on the doorknob.

\- Balls!

He starred himself and looked blank at nothing for a few seconds; this trip never got easier.

Heading for Sioux, he got in the city pretty soon, being already nearby. Halfway to the cemetery though he realized he didn't had any flowers with him, not for Bobby's grave but for Karen's.

He slowed the Impala down the suburban neighborhood "maybe I should stop at a flower shop or whatever". All houses looking the same with grass yards and threes, but with the corner of his eye he got a glimpse of one house slight different; "flowers!" he thought to himself, "great!"

Dean parked baby across the street. Looking over his shoulder, he kept watchful for any presence that could witness his crime. He came close to the flowers bed; a great mix of colors and types he couldn't really tell apart. There was a little vase, small flowers looking like upside down bells, bright colors with a white border.

\- This will do.

He held the vase in his hand and tried to get up.

\- I cannot believe-

Dean fell from his crouched position. The man was reaching for him; a vase in hands, flowers identically to the ones he was… borrowing?

\- You were thinking of taking my vase with you also; not only you are stealing my flowers, you-

\- Hold. I'm not stealing; you don't… have fences… so… It doesn't count?

The man got closer and Dean could see him better; dark hair, blue eyes, and a look that said "I am mad at you but curious". Wearing a dirty jeans overall with embroidered bees on it, and gloves "Oh great, the gardener."

\- You will need a far better excuse if you don't want cops here. What are those – He glimpsed at the flowerpot Dean was about to pick up – for?

\- What, you can't believe a guy just have his ways with flowers?

\- No. I have lots of the likes of you. You are heading to a date and bam! You are out of flowers late or/nor broke!

He did tried to do hand gestures while holding the vase, waving it here and there. Dean was afraid the vase would fall on him.

\- Yeah man, you're right okay. I got an unavoidable appointment; can I get some flowers? Please?

The man thought for a little, looking at Dean, head to toe, he left out a small sign.

\- With one condition: I go with you. Just to see if the girl is so pretty is worth of this crime.

\- Dude you must be really bored to be achieving to hitch a ride with a complete stranger that was just-

\- Robbing me? Yeah, you are right; maybe the police will be a better ride than this pretty car of yours.

\- Oh c'mon! You really can't/don't want to come. I mean, I'm going to meet an old friend; is not something as exciting as a date.

\- What is your name, snitcher?

\- Dean.

\- Good, so Dean – The gardener reached out his hand – Do we have a deal?

Dean sighed; he lost too much time on this already to give up on the flowers now. He reached the hand and squeezed it tightly over the glove.

\- Sure, but it's your loss. And what about your name?

\- Castiel.

\- So, I'm just taking this one and we are good.

\- Oh, the Gloxinia? I do not think so. See, the Gloxinia stands for "love at first sight"; unfitting for an old friend.

\- What do you suggest then? I don't know crap about their meanings.

\- Oh, but I do. See, each one of them got an important message to pass through its beauty. Now, for the flowers…

Castiel crouched at Dean's side, next to the flowers bed; laid down the gloxinia pot he held and started talking to himself. Dean watched carefully as the young man held little chats with his flowers; asking 'whats' and 'ifs' of them, "well, maybe the pretty boy could use some time with people; even dead ones… Wait, did I just thought of 'pretty' about him?"

\- This ones here.

Castiel reached for a mix of colorful flowers; long petals, red/pink in the middle with yellow/white borders, and skillfully trimmed them out.

\- What these ones means?

\- A mix of Zinnia means "Thinking of an absent friend."

Dean nodded silently, it was a fit match. Castiel got the flowers and headed for the house.

\- Come in a second. I need to change before leaving and pack them up; I will not take long.

Dean could have bailed him on that, fled non-stealing whatever the flowers he wanted, but he followed the dark haired boy inside.

\- Take a seat, I will get you something to drink; water, tea?

\- Don't you have a beer or something?

\- For someone who is driving? Water or tea?

\- Just a glass of water it's good.

Cas handed him the water and headed upstairs. Dean took a look around, a few pictures here and there; Castiel with a redhead woman, a man that looked like a player and another with a prankster look. Cas came back, approximating himself without the guest noticing.

\- These are my brothers.

\- Oh, your family sure is big.

\- You have no idea, my father just… Could use the help so he kept having us.

\- I'm glad my father stopped at three at least.

\- I would not know how to deal with a short family like that.

Over the counter Cas wrapped the flowers in a patterned paper and a sisal lace.

\- I wrap it in paper so it does not harm nature.

\- You are good at this.

\- Oh, I am the owner of a flower shop in town; I should know my way around this at least.

\- Aren't you working today?

\- I had some problems with my Monkshoods and had to stay in. Anyway, I am ready.

\- Ok, good.

They headed to the Impala across the street; Dean carefully placed the flowers on the backseat as they headed to the cemetery. Castiel started to blab about how the cafes could use a more flowery aura for dates and friendly meetings sake when Dean thought that the sound of this grave voice wasn't so bad. "Grave!" he snapped, "I need to tell him where we are heading".

\- Ahem, so Cas- Can I call you Cas? So… I need to sort things out with you here.

\- Oh, I got it already. You are going on a date with a man. Yeah, I would figure that you were so uncomfortable about the subject of your meeting for this. But don't concern yourself over this; I am panromantic myself, I have dated guys before.

Dean glared at the boy on his passenger seat, what an annoying way of jumping into conclusions.

\- No Castiel, you've got it wrong; I'm- We. We are not heading to a date or anything like that.

\- I don't understand. What did you try to steal my flowers for so?

Dean had a deep sigh as he gathered enough emotion to explain it all to Castiel.

\- A tombstone, we are visiting the cemetery today.

Castiel smile slowly vanished from his face; his eyes fell down as he looked at his feet, he felt ashamed.

\- I am sorry Dean. I did not know you were paying your condolences; I shouldn't have come.

However, Dean didn't felt that way; looking back at it, this day were much brighter and fun after Castiel appeared in it.

\- Actually, Cas, I would enjoy your company there.

\- Really? I don't mean to barge in, I can make my way back home from here if you-

\- Stay Cas, I mean, it's not a big deal and I would enjoy some company. My brother is busy with college; I am on my own this year.

Castiel kept looking at the palms of his hands, still a little embarrassed to force himself in such private business, he didn't felt the urge or the courage to refuse and leave now.

\- Okay, whatever you want Dean. May I ask whom we are visiting?

\- His name was Bobby Singer; and old friend of family that helped raise me and my brother even after my father's death. Oh, but the flowers are for his wife's grave; she would have liked it.

\- Glad I could help then.

The rest of the route went a little more silent; Castiel would still draw out some random subjects and blab a little about it. The atmosphere got easier, Dean was feeling at ease and glad he chose to come 'alone' this year. At the end of the road, at the cemetery's gates, he was just happy that he met gardener boy at all.

They entered the graveyard, Dean walked straight to Bobby's tombstone; there were some flowers already there, "from sheriff Mills" he thought. Cas was caring the wrap, he placed half the flowers at Bobby's and half at Karen's grave.

Dean crouched near the grave. In his mind, he apologized for not being there when Bobby suffered the accident. His gaze went for his side; two pink flowers, petals full mandala style, popping between the gravestones and tangling in each other.

\- Cas, what are these two here?

\- This is really romantic actually, Dean. As for those two are pink Camellias and mean "Longing for you".

\- Oh, I get it. But this visit is way more chick flick that I'm used to. Mind if we go?

\- It is on your call Dean; I will just take the ride.

Heading for the car, on the doorknob was a brunch of pink flowers; fragile petals with little pollen strings popping out of it. Still attached to the floor, they just sprouted there.

\- What the-

\- See that Dean?

Castiel pointed to the couple of flowers.

\- That's exactly what I'm looking, what about it?

\- They are pink Azaleas; it means, "Take care of yourself for me". Although it is also a symbol of womanhood.

\- Bobby is just using Karen's help to give me a message? Weird, ok. Now how am I getting in?

\- Just let me…

The gardener boy took a little fake-leather case out of his pocket, it had a small pruner; he soon got all the flowers out of the way and kept in the wrapping paper he brought previously.

-You seriously just carry it everywhere?

\- You never know when it may come in hand, maybe a rare flower or something in the way.

\- Wow, you sure take this flower thing seriously.

Dean positioned himself at the driver's seat; Cas sat too and closed the door a little too hard.

\- Hey! Watch it.

\- Sorry Dean, it is just… It is not a 'flower thing'. It is my life and you are just sounding like my family.

\- I'm sorry then. Really, my bad. I know the feeling… When family pushes too hard.

Cas nodded and weird silence sat down too; they expend a second looking into each other's eyes as a strange static started to flow.

\- Ahem so, wanna grab a bite?

\- Sure. Are you planning a real date this time?

Dean didn't stop to think about it.

\- I don't mind actually, you are pretty cute and have so much to learn on flowers, I could teach you.

Dean's mind was still a little out of tune when he nodded silently and headed to a fast restaurant.

At the dinner, he ordered a burger and asked what Castiel wanted, figuring the slender man would go for something lighter; but no, Cas not only ordered a burger as side french fries and milkshake.

\- It's good to see someone with a proper appetite; I keep telling my brother that he won't get anywhere without a burger once in a while.

\- Actually, this is my first burger in a long time; I did not had much company to come here lately.

\- Really? But your family is huge.

Dean managed to say that without spilling food from his mouth on Cas.

\- Quantity does not mean quality. Everyone is somewhere far and we lost contact; I don't even know the whereabouts of the closest one to me.

"Well, at least I always know were Sam is" Dean realized.

The evening went fast. After the burger they went for the movies, a noire especial exhibition caught Dean's attention and Cas decided to give it a shot. After the movie, Dean was the one blabbing all excited. Seeing each other smile and laugh foolishly, they both ended up thinking "cute" of one another.

Dean brought Cas home; the starry sky promised a sunny day in the morning, Cas heavenly blue eyes also promised good things.

\- So, you are safe delivered, take care Cas.

\- Enjoyed our date then, Dean?

\- Oh, sure. It's nice to get a day off from the workshop once in a while.

\- I also enjoyed my 'day off', thought I like gardening so much is more a hobby than a job.

\- You work with it here?

\- Yes, on the backyard I have a greenhouse were I raise my rare breads; then I sell them on the shop. Some flowers are pretty rare you know, people come everywhere for it.

\- Oh, that's great. I'm a mechanical, and my greatest archive is this baby here.

Dean patted the Impala's panel. Soon the silence got awkward for both parts.

\- Anyway, good night Cas. See you, I guess…

\- Dean.

Castiel looked directly in that green portal Dean had for his eyes; he leaned in, his face closer suggesting what he wanted. One day with Dean alone already told Cas that the boy couldn't doubt something or he wouldn't go for it.

Dean lost himself in the dark blue eyes; he closed the gap between his and Cas mouths, a tender kiss. Dean had his fair share of kisses from strangers but this one was different, there was no lust only… longing; like something Dean spent the whole day wanting to do. Castiel's mouth opened a light bit, he tasted like spring, fresh mint (from the gum he had out of the cinema) and cold water; Cas wrapped his hands on Dean's neck, the thief boy pulled their bodies closer.

\- Dean, air. Need to breathe too. Not a flower.

Cas tried to talk between Dean's invasions to his mouth; after he started, he didn't want to stop, but let go of the blue-eyed boy anyway.

\- Ahem, sorry. Go ahead Cas, I will just-

\- Don't move, I will be right back.

Castiel rushed out of the car to the flowerbed; forcing his vision to distinguish colors in a starry night, he picked some up and went for Dean.

\- Here, a personal gift.

Cas handed over a handful of stars-shaped orange flowers.

\- Oh, sure. And these one are?

But as Dean took his gaze out of the flowers Cas was already in his doorway; he leaned on the passenger's window.

\- What are those?!

\- Tiger lilies!

\- What do they mean?!

Despite his yell, Cas went inside.

He booked a motel nearby that night and gave Sam a call.

\- Hey Sammy, how is everything?

\- Going great, I was able to do my studies just fine. What about you? Rough day I guess.

\- Not so rough actually, I made a frien- Acquaintance today, got some company.

\- You are serious Dean? That is- Great, actually. To think that you would interact with another human being without having it to be completely necessary.

\- Stop it, won't you? I need to ask something.

\- What is it?

\- What do you think of… Me, moving my workshop to Bobby's old place?

\- Wow, now that's some change! Are you sure it was just an acquaintance you made today?

\- Sam, Cas has nothing to do with this.

\- Yeah, yeah. I totally believe you brother.

\- Speaking about it, could you do me a little favor? My computer is home.

\- Sure, but where are you then?

\- A motel in Sioux, I lost the track of time for going back.

\- Just shoot, what do you need?

\- Hum… Find for me the meaning of the Tiger Lily flower, please.

\- Sure, just a second. A flower uh? Getting romantic, aren't we?

\- Shut your trap, bitch.

\- Alright, jerk. Says here that the meaning of the tiger Lily Flower is "I dare you to love me".

Dean's heart raced,

\- Okay, got it.

\- You're welcome, and Dean-

\- Yes?

\- Go for it; you deserve the best you can find.

\- Yeah, sure. Thanks Sammy.

Dean was restless that night.

Next thing he knew in the morning was that he could use some knowledge about flowers, better educate himself with the best. He went downtown after Cas flower shop; it wasn't hard to find the place that sold rare flowers. At the counter a short dark-haired chubby girl was attending, she kept the bored look on her face.

\- May I help?

\- Sure, I'm looking for Castiel.

The girl looked Dean head to toe, not changing her expression.

\- He took the day of. Something else?

Dean looked around, he already was here, nothing better than a surprise.

\- I've got a date today and-

\- Are you in love? Have you said it yet?

\- Uh… Yes and… No.

\- Here, this must do. You don't look like the type that bring a twenty-flowers bouquet.

She trimmed a single flower and wrapped a lace around it.

\- What this ones mean?

\- Don't worry about it; he knows.

Dean left, heat racing faster as he got closer to the flowery house.

At Cas door, he hit the doorbell; holding a single solid-red Carnation, a flower that looked like it was made from crepe paper. Castiel's surprised expression turned into a brooded smile as he saw Dean, and the whole trip was worth it.

\- "Yes" and "My heart aches for you"; a fast leaner uh?

Dean grinned back and got inside, closing the door behind him; a Forget-me-not garland hanged there. "True love" and "Memories" for a bound that would reunite them no matter in which universe.

* * *

English is not my native language so, although I ran through it a considerable amount of times, if you find any misspelling/misusing errors tell me.

The tiger lily flower meaning is from the movie "Imagine me & you" that I like very much, thank you.

This was just something that I had in mind for awhile. I also got a lot of other ideas for Destiel one-shots, maybe I'll make a collection... I know it got cheesy and romantic by the end, but I couldn't help it. I'm just a sucker for fluffy Destiel and flowers!


End file.
